


Happy Days

by StrawberryHouse



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Overbearing Parents, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/pseuds/StrawberryHouse
Summary: Shuuichi is finally off to university for the next four years. While he's glad to have a break from his overbearing mother, he finds that his eccentric roommate will definitely keep him on his toes for a while. Shuuichi also can't help but wonder who this other boy is his roommate always talks about..*UPDATE: This fic is discontinued until further notice.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've posited any of my long-term fics on here! It's a college AU and there will be some very sensitive topics mentioned, so please keep that in mind. I will try to tag them accordingly as it progresses. Though this fic will include romance, my main goal is to show self-discovery over a period of time. It's been really helpful for me to write, as it allows me to reflect on some of my personal struggles as well. I haven't decided if any chapters will eventually switch POVS from time to time, so if that's something you're interested in seeing please let me know!
> 
> God I really hope no one references the show Happy Days LOL. I've never even seen it myself.
> 
> **Update: This is a discontinued fic and will more than likely not be updated again. I apologize, as I know I told several people I would pick it up again, but since then I have lost all interest in V3 and have zero motivation to write for it anymore. I started chapter 5 and just couldn't make it through, but maybe I'll post what I wrote of it sometime. If in the off chance I get into V3 again, I would definitely consider picking this fic up again, but I don't see that happening in the foreseeable future. Thank you so much for your support and kindness, it was a great first experience with a project like this and I can't thank you enough <3

“And who did you hear _that_ from, Shuuichi?”

Shuuichi had been told time and time again not to lie; the repercussions weren’t worth it.

“It wasn’t my fault, mommy!”

“I asked you a question! Answer it!”

He was in tears, cowering on the floor under his towering mother. Why was she so angry? What had he said? Was that wrong? She raised her hand again and he didn’t know why. Why? Why? _Why. Wh-_

He hated when her tone of voice brought him back to days like those. She’d been yelling at his father, but it didn’t make the memories any less terrifying. He hated that those images resurfaced every time she raised her voice, but fortunately they were all in the car on their way to take Shuuichi to college.

“Hello? I’m talking to you! Are you deaf?”

“Why don’t you actually talk if you want me to listen?”

The ride to campus wasn’t without agony; even as they emptied the car of Shuuichi’s belongings, his parents continued bickering at one another, eliciting looks from the other students. He was supposed to feel liberated and excited like all of those around him, but instead he was already mentally exhausted.

 _Just a few more hours until they’re headed back home_.

The building itself had six floors, and Shuuichi’s dorm was located on the second floor. When they found the correct room number, Shuuichi noticed that there was a piece of construction paper cut out with his name on it, but there wasn’t one for his roommate. Upon entering the room, his roommate’s belongings were already in place, everything tucked away neatly, but his new roommate wasn’t anywhere to be found. Shuuichi figured he had to have gotten there pretty early to have already been unpacked _and_ out of the room.

“Purple bedding? Is your roommate a girl?”

Shuuichi wanted to shush his mother in case his roommate walked in, but she was just that insensitive. Of course, Shuuichi knew from the way she’d snoop around his things that she wouldn’t be able to help opening his roommate’s closet.

“There are _pink_ clothes in here…and heeled shoes? I really think your roommate is a girl. I’m going to go down there and find out.”

“Why don’t you help us carry this shit up instead of worrying about his roommate?”

“I’m not moving the stuff in here if he needs to be moved! He doesn’t need to be living with a girl until he’s married!”

The door to the room had been held open by a doorstop, and the entire time Shuuichi wanted to just disappear into thin air, or at least hide under the bed. He was at least happy that the room had a thin barrier between the desks by the front door, and the beds, so no one could see his embarrassment.

For a bit, Shuuichi decided to just make up the bed and put things away in the room while his mom went down to the front desk. His dad disregarded her orders and just continued brining things up to the room. When his mother returned, she huffed and sat down right where he finished tidying the bed.

“The guy downstairs insisted that your roommate is a boy. If I were you I wouldn’t-”

Shuuichi couldn’t have been more thankful that his dad walked back into the room, if only just to bicker more at his mother. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe that the two stayed married. Once everything was finally unloaded and packed away in Shuuichi’s new room, his mother lingered, clearly wanting to spend as much time with him as possible before she had to leave.

“You should call Kaede and tell her you moved in! Maybe she can visit you some and get you out of this room.”

“I’ll call her soon. I think I’ll probably take a nap before getting some dinner.”

“Don’t take a nap now, it’s five thirty. Go get dinner and just go to bed early tonight.”

Shuuichi just nodded tiredly. He wasn’t in the mood to argue, and he was willing to just comply if it meant keeping her off his neck for a while. With an additional exchange of words, his parents finally headed out the door, before his mom turned back to him for a final word.

“Oh, and please don’t wear that ugly hat around all the time. Girls don’t like a slob.”

_Just leave already._

“Sure. See you later.”

When the door finally closed, Shuuichi found himself eagerly walking towards the bed, still attracted to the idea of a nap. At least his mom wasn’t there to see him blatantly disobey orders, and what did he need to follow them for, anyway? He was an adult!

But he felt far from that when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the body length mirror his roommate had hanging on his closet door. _God, was he that vain that he needed a mirror like that?_ Shuuichi nearly slapped himself for thinking like his mother, if only for a moment. His own reflection haunted him for a moment, as he looked back at a pale boy with silky black strands of hair resting against his ears from under his hat. His black hoodie and gray sweatpants looked dull under the harsh light, and he hated how utterly plain he looked. Knowing the mirror would be a constant reminder made him want to yank it off the wall and throw it out the window. Fortunately for him, his bed was right next to a window where he could look out away from his room if he needed to.

Shuuichi finally plopped down on his bed and removed his hat before retrieving his phone to text Kaede. No need to call her, he thought. She was busy enough getting ready to move to her own college. Upon unlocking his phone, he noticed that there were already two messages from “Mom.” He bypassed those and sent Kaede a message.

**All moved in. Hows packing goin for you?**

It only took about a moment for Kaede to reply.

**Glad to hear it! :)** **I have almost everything packed! I’m excited!!**

Shuuichi smiled at the text. He was happy that moving was enjoyable for at least someone. After a few more text exchanges, Shuuichi tossed his phone to the side of the bed and rested his head against the pillow. That nap was getting more and more inviting.

He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until he heard his phone vibrating consistently. There could only have been one person capable of leaving that many messages, and for a moment he feared that his parents had turned around and started heading back for his dorm.

**20 Text Messages. 3 Missed Calls.**

And he’d only dozed for forty minutes.

_This is going to be a long four years._

\--

Shuuichi had managed to fall back asleep after putting out fires with his mother. He hadn’t anticipated that moving out meant still having to deal with her twenty-four seven, but thankfully it all lulled a bit after they finally got home. All the things she said were pointless anyway, and he figured it must have exhausted him more after he woke up hours later. Shuuichi felt entirely out of focus, as if he’d been sleeping _too_ hard for whatever time of day it was. As his eyes tried to come into focus, a voice lingered in the air, and he was able to pick up bits of a conversation.

“..and he’s really cute, too. He’s been drooling on his pillow since I got back.”

There was a brief silence before the voice continued.

“What? Rantarou you’re so mean! And these aren’t fake tears this time!”

God, his voice was so loud and annoying. Maybe his parents should have let him switch rooms. As Shuuichi’s eyes finally gained focus, he spotted the very eccentric being sitting on the other bed, his ankles crossed, as he held the phone up to his ear. He tried to sleepily get an image of his roommate, who appeared to be dressed in a pale blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, black shorts that were mid-thigh in length, dark hair with purple-tips tied back in a ponytail, and what appeared to be black nail polish on his pale finger and toenails. Getting an image of his face was harder as he could only see his side-profile.

But with just a little bit of movement, he caught his roommate’s attention in an instant.

“Oh, he’s waking up! Let me call you back!”

Well, he’d have a clear image of his face then. The other boy rolled his sleeves back down before he flopped his legs over the side of the bed to hang off.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!”

Shuuichi alarmingly looked out of his window.

“Morning? What time is it?”

His roommate bore a bright smile.

“Twelve-thirty A.M! All that moving in tired you out, huh?”

“T-twelve-thirty!?”

The other boy let out a mischievous laugh.

“That was a lie! It’s only half-passed eight!”

So, he was _that_ kind of roommate.

“Even so, I must have so many text messages.”

“Oh, from who? You have someone back home who misses you?”

“Yeah, my mom.”

“Eh, who cares about that? You’re on your own now!”

Shuuichi shot an incredulous look at his roommate. How he wished he could be that carefree.

“How far away are your parents?”

“Hmm, well considering I had to take a five hour flight to get here, pretty far! But enough about that, I’m about to go get some dinner. You want to come with?”

Shuuichi placed his hand on his stomach.

“I am a little hungry. I was supposed to get dinner hours ago.”

“Not a problem! The dining hall closes around eight, but there’s a mart next to it that has food until 3 am! Isn’t college great?”

Shuuichi couldn’t fathom how his roommate seemed to have so much energy. Sure it wasn’t terribly late, but he looked like he could bounce off the walls for a few more hours.

“Oh, and I’m Kokichi Ouma by the way. I took my name off the door earlier because it was embarrassing. Why do they have to mark us like we’re little kids?”

“Ah, right, I’m Shuuichi Saihara.”

“Nice to meet you! We can talk more on the way, now let’s go!”

Saihara grabbed his hat to cover his bedhead before he headed out with his new roommate. It’s not like he’d see many people at that time of night, anyway.

 --

The mart and dining hall were actually a few steps away from their dorm, which Shuuichi supposed was a good thing. In that time, Kokichi had asked him about his major.

“Well, my uncle was a detective when he was alive, and I’ve always found that type of work interesting, so I’m majoring in Forensic Science and I’d like to eventually minor in Criminology as well.”

Kokichi threw his arms up behind his head in a stretch.

“A detective, eh? You could just go into law enforcement and work your way up, you know.”

“Well, yeah, but my mom wouldn’t like that too much.”

“Ah, so Shuuichi is a momma’s boy. That’s why you keep brining her up.”

Shuuichi bit his tongue at the comment. They entered the building where the dining hall and mart were located, and Kokichi eagerly showed him around before they made their way inside the market.

“Look, over here!”

Kokichi waved for Shuuichi near the cooler. When he got closer, all he could see were sodas and various other drinks behind colorful labels.

“Well, what do you think?”

“Um, am I supposed to think something?”

“Eh? They have Panta! Grape Panta at that! I was afraid they wouldn’t have any here when I was moving!”

Shuuichi wanted to just crawl back to the dorm with an empty stomach. Dealing with someone like Kokichi was almost not worth eating when he could just go back to sleep and wait until breakfast to go to the dining hall. Then again, he could have just been grumpy due to the hunger.

“They have a lot of that stuff around here. I can promise you that.”

Kokichi whipped his head back to face Shuuichi with several bottles of Panta in his arms.

“So you’re from around here?

“About an hour away.”

“Ah, so you really are a momma’s boy! Didn’t want to stray away too far, I see.”

Shuuichi just ignored the comment and looked around the mart for something to eat. They had all kinds of instant noodles, toaster pastries, and other easy to grab foods on the shelves. Kokichi seemed to notice Shuuichi looking as he nodded his head in disapproval.

“No no, that boring food won’t be enough. They make individual pizzas and burgers in the front! I want one of those!”

The thought of eating something more filling did sound rather exciting to Shuuichi, so he followed Kokichi over to the front of the mart where you could order a few different items. Behind the counter making the food was a rather burly man who looked as if he’d rip out of his collared work shirt.

“Hey, Gonta! Make two pizzas for us, will you? The usual!”

Kokichi waved his arm up at the tall boy, who smiled warmly back at them.

“Gonta doesn’t recognize your new friend! Did he move in today?”

“Yep, he’s my roommate! His name is Shuuichi!”

Shuuichi was hardly in the mood for small talk, even if the other man did seem friendly. As he made the pizzas, he learned that Gonta was a sophomore and he was studying Entomology. He explained how he had pet bugs and arachnids, of which Shuuichi was glad he didn’t have to be around. _Perhaps Kokichi wouldn’t be so bad after all._

After Gonta served their pizza, the two boys paid and left towards the dorm again. Kokichi brought Shuuichi to a table in the lobby, where there were several couches and a TV for students to use. Several students occupied the lobby, but the table was nice and secluded. As Kokichi flipped the pizza box open, he made an excited face as steam poured out.

“Ah, I’m so excited! Their pizza is so good!”

Shuuichi couldn’t help but notice how thin Kokichi was. He wondered how he was able to drink soda and eat pizza without gaining a pound. The pizza did look pretty tasty, though. Shuuichi didn’t realize until after he took a bite that he’d forgotten something.

“Ah, I didn’t buy a drink.”

“Oh, that’s okay! You can have one of mine!”

Kokichi reached into his bag to grab one of his bottles of Panta. As Shuuichi reached for the drink, he noticed a bit of sauce from Kokichi’s pizza drip down on his own sleeve.

“Ah, watch out, you might want to roll your sleeves up to eat that.”

Kokichi’s wide, violet eyes instantly averted to the drop of sauce, before he just chuckled.

“It’s just pizza sauce, no big deal, Shuuichi.”

The room was mostly silent after as the two ate. Shuuichi couldn’t help but notice how quickly Kokichi scarfed down his food, but he figured he wolfed his down pretty quickly himself. After gulping down some soda, he figured he really wouldn’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night, at that rate. Perhaps Kokichi would at least be willing to hang out for a little bit, even if his company was tiresome.

“Sorry, but I’m actually spending the night elsewhere tonight! It’s off-campus, too!”

“Oh?”

Shuuichi watched as Kokichi reached for his phone and pecked away at the screen.

“Yeah, I’m staying at someone’s apartment. Cool, huh?”

Shuuichi shrugged.

“Someone you knew before coming here?”

“Nah, we met at orientation a month ago! But he was already a student here.”

Orientation was meant for students to make their schedules and get acquainted with the university, but apparently for Kokichi, he took it as an opportunity to get acquainted with the students.

“Aww, is Shuuichi gonna miss me already? He must have taken such a liking to me.”

Kokichi’s face contorted to a sad, pitiful look with tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Shuuichi was about to panic before the boy’s face went back to a bright smile.

“Nishihi, that was a lie! You’re so much fun to mess with, Shuuichi! I can’t wait to get to know you more.”

With that, the two boys finished their food and headed back up to the room. Kokichi packed an overnight bag before heading off, and Shuuichi was left alone in the room yet again. He wondered if Kokichi had moved in early, as he seemed quite familiar with everything, including the man working at the mart. Nevertheless, Shuuichi was left with more energy than he hoped to have, and it was nearly ten o’clock. As he looked out of his window, he saw a few students milling around, dressed up and wobbling around, hollering loudly in joyous fashion. For a moment, he envied those students, wanting so badly to feel included.

Shuuichi looked back in the room at Kokichi’s side. He couldn’t help but feel as though he should have at least found out where Kokichi was staying the night, in case he never made it back. Would he be okay staying with someone he barely knew? A fool he was for running off with someone so easily, Shuuichi thought.

_God, I really am thinking like her._

Shuuichi decided to just walk down to the hall bathrooms and prepare for bed. When he returned, he plugged his phone in and turned the volume up so that if he received a text from his mom in the morning, he’d be able to hear it. He suddenly damned himself for not bringing a nightstand, so he used what Kokichi had to place his charging phone on top of. Unfortunately for Shuuichi, he heard a clatter, as his phone knocked a bag off of the surface. Reluctantly, Shuuichi jumped back to his feet and flicked the lights back on to pick up the bag.

He nearly choked as he held just what had fallen out of the bag.


	2. Kokichi's Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuichi spends the day with his roommate and takes a walk around campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I wanted to have this up last Saturday, but I got busy and didn't get around to finishing it. I hope to have the next update by next Saturday as well!

Shuuichi held the item that had fallen out of the bag on Kokichi’s nightstand. Even as sheltered as he was, it didn’t take long to realize that he’d been holding a purple dildo infused with shimmering glitter. It did, however, take him a tad longer to realize that what he was holding may very well have been _inside_ Kokichi quite a few times. With that thought, he tossed the item back down in the bag and decided to scrub his hands a few times over before returning to bed.

Thank God _that_ hadn’t been in full view when his parents were in the room. But Shuuichi didn’t remember a bag being on the nightstand when he was moving in. He tried not to let himself think about it too much, as he reminded himself it was really none of his business what Kokichi’s sex life was like.

That thought, though, led him conclude what Kokochi was most likely doing at his “friend’s” apartment. Shuuichi was oddly jealous that Kokichi had the ability to talk to people so well he already had a close enough relationship with someone to be that comfortable with.

_I’m thinking too far into this._

With that, Shuuichi tossed to his side facing the window and finally started to doze off. The beds weren’t overly comfortable, so he didn’t feel too rested whenever he woke up the next morning. It also didn’t help that he heard his phone vibrate several times. Naturally, three of those texts were from his mom.

**Hey are you awake?**

**You awake yet?**

**Hey**

_It’s only nine fifteen._

**Yeah im up.**

The phone almost immediately buzzed after Shuuichi responded, but he figured he needed to bathe before he did anything else. Before heading out to do so, he couldn’t keep his gaze from falling to the bag with Kokichi’s toy in it. _When did he plan on even using it? Did he get it for someone else to use on him? Or was he using it on someone else?_

Shuuichi nearly beat himself for having so many thoughts about it. There were more things about Kokichi that were deserving of curiosity, anyway, like what _his_ major was.

After Shuuichi freshened up, he dressed himself in a plain, white t-shirt and black sweatpants with his black hat. There was something satisfying about wearing it after being told not to, especially by his mother.

Which reminded him, he had to check his phone and be sure to keep his mom at bay so he could at least get a few things done.

She had sent countless more messages; informing him that he needed to get some supplies before class started the next day. Shuuichi just responded by saying he would go after breakfast. He had the entire day, after all.

 

* * *

 

Shuuichi walked around the dining hall and noticed a nice array of food for students to take to their table. Everything looked appetizing, and Shuuichi decided to observe the entire layout before choosing what he wanted. But he had hardly been there a moment before he heard his name called by a very familiar voice.

“Hey, Shuuichi!”

“Kokichi? I didn’t expect to see you back so soon.”

Shuuichi noticed Kokichi’s eyes had black smudges around them. His hair was also pulled back in a messy ponytail and he was wearing the same clothes as the day before with his purple backpack.

“Rantarou had to go to work this morning so I asked him to drop me off here! Just in time for breakfast!”

It wasn’t much of a coincidence to run into Kokichi at the dining hall, especially given how close their dorm was. He tagged along with Shuuichi as they grabbed a few hot plates. Kokichi followed Shuuichi to a table and they sat across from one another.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m letting myself be seen in public like this. I mean, I know I’m cute either way, but it’s better when people can gawk at my best!”

Shuuichi nearly lost his appetite. His roommate really had not an ounce of modesty in him.

“You could wash your face of whatever that black stuff is.”

“Hey, Rantarou and I went out last night! It’s only natural I put on a great deal of make-up! But I was too tired to clean it all off before falling asleep.”

Kokichi made a rather distraught face. Shuuichi wasn’t entirely sure what “going out” meant in Kokichi’s world; especially given the fact he liked to lie so much.

“By the way, you never told me what your major is.”

Kokichi paused a moment as his eyes met with Shuuichi’s.

“Heh, aren’t you gonna make a comment about that?”

“About what?”

“Oh…Nothing. Anyway, my major is Political Science! I haven’t thought of a minor yet but we have time before we can choose one of those.”

“So you like politics?”

“Eh, it’s more like I aspire to be a great leader someday!”

Shuuichi just watched the ambitious boy mutter about his future as he ate. Had he not been so overbearingly confident, perhaps Shuuichi would have been a bit more interested in listening to him rattle on forever. Then again, _he_ was the one that asked.

And while Kokichi was babbling on, the image of what Shuuichi found in the bag on the night stand came to mind and he nearly choked on his water.

“Shuuichi you’re choking! I guess it’s because you don’t have momma here to feed you, huh?”

It took a few minutes for Shuuichi to calm his cough; tears had fallen down his red face. Several other students turned to stare, which only made him feel like even more of an idiot.

“S-sorry. So what’s on your agenda for today?”

Kokichi took another bite before he leaned back in his seat.

“Well, since Rantarou is gonna be at work all day, I was thinking we could hang out since you missed me so much last night!”

It took everything in Shuuichi not to groan at the comment. He had slept fine enough without him. He figured a little company during the day wouldn’t hurt, though.

“Sure, I have to get some supplies for tomorrow anyway.”

“Ah, so Shuuichi missed me after all? Wow, I didn’t know my roommate was going to be so obsessed with me.”

Before Shuuichi could even flick a crumb at the boy, he threw his arms up behind his head and giggled.

“Nishishi, that was just a lie! No need to get so tense.”

With that, the two made their way out of the dining hall and stopped by the dorm so Kokichi could bathe and change his clothes. Shuuichi sat on his bed for a while, reassuring his mother that yes, he was going to get the supplies and yes, he would have everything he needed for tomorrow and _no I won’t forget to buy pens just please can you stop texting m-_

Kokichi walked back into the room with his hair still wet and slicked back. He had a black shirt on with white sleeves, and another pair of black shorts that were mid-thigh in length. As he went to retrieve something by the bed, he paused as bent down and held up a grocery bag.

“Oh, I see Shuuichi found my toys.”

Shuuichi immediately sat himself up, his cheeks burst into heat.

“I’m sorry! I went to charge my phone last night and I accidentally knocked it over! I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey, relax Shuuichi! It’s okay!”

Kokichi’s face looked a bit surprised at Shuuichi’s sudden panicked outburst.

“I left it out in the open, no big deal. I wasn’t trying to hide it or anything.”

Kokichi’s words were…reassuring? Despite feeling annoyed by Kokichi most of the time, the last thing Shuuichi wanted to do was be completely _hated_ by him. He was a people pleaser, especially since bad things usually happened to him when he was hated or made people angry. It was even more imperative to get along with someone he’d be _living_ with.

Then his phone buzzed again, and Shuuichi immediately scrambled to respond as he remembered he was mid-text when Kokichi walked in. He hadn’t felt his roommate’s gaze still on him.

“Geez, I know you’re a momma’s boy and all, but you don’t have to answer her right away.”

Shuuichi looked up for a moment, Kokichi had turned back to the bag and placed it on his bed.

“How do you know I’m talking to her?”

“You looked tense like that last night when you texted her.”

There was a brief pause as Shuuichi pecked away at the screen.

“You don’t have to listen to her, you know. I assume you’re an adult now.”

“Yeah, well she’s paying my tuition and she lives an hour away. If I don’t respond to her, she might just show up.”

“…Would she really do that?”

Shuuichi nodded when Kokichi turned back to him. He wasn’t comfortable talking about his situation with his mother, especially not when everyone else was able to feel loved and respected by their own.

“You’re lucky you live so far away from yours. But I’m sure you don’t feel that way.”

Kokichi didn’t respond, but Shuuichi swore he heard the boy mutter something under his breath. Regardless, Kokichi slipped on a pair of black and purple shoes before he turned to Shuuichi with a bright smile.

“Well, if you’re ready we can go get those supplies now!”

 

* * *

 

Shuuichi and Kokichi made their rounds in the campus bookstore, gathering as many supplies as they needed. Of course, Kokichi couldn’t resist grabbing one of the grape Panta’s from one of the coolers. Once all of their shopping was done, Kokichi decided to take Shuuichi on a walk around campus. It was nice for him to finally get to see the grounds, especially on such a nice day.

“So what classes do you have tomorrow?” Kokichi asked before taking a sip of his Panta.

“I have calculus at eight o’clock. I think I also have Biology and Sociology too.”

Kokichi nearly spit his Panta.

“I have calculus at eight too! Is it with Professor Munakata?”

“Yeah, I think so. “

“Oh, that’s who I have!”

Shuuichi expected Kokichi to say, “Oh, that was a lie!” But it never came.

_Great, an eight o’ clock class with Kokichi._

Shortly, the two made their way around the campus clock tower. It stood proudly next to an open space of grass and a couple of small buildings.

“Ah, this is where Rantarou meets with his friend for his modeling work!”

“Your friend is a model?”

“Well of course! I don’t settle for anyone less, you know!”

“Is that another lie?”

“Nishi, you’re getting wise to me already, Shuuichi. But he _is_ a model.”

Shuuichi tried picturing this Rantarou person in his head.

_If he’s a model, what’s he doing with someone like Kokichi?_

Before Shuuichi could actually respond, his phone started buzzing yet again, and he automatically reached for it from his pocket. When he pulled it out, Kokichi pouted.

“Momma’s boy is a chore to talk to when he’s always talking to his mommy.”

“It’s someone else, let me just take it real quick.”

Shuuichi answered the phone and was happy to hear a friendly voice on the other line for once.

“Shuuichi! I miss you already. How are things going over there?”

 “Miss you too, Kaede. Things are fine. My roommate and I are taking a walk around campus.”

“Ah, how is your roommate?”

Shuuichi felt pressured not to say anything negative with him standing right there.

“He’s fine. Are you all moved in now?”

“Not quite! But I decided to take a break and figured I’d call you. Hey, I’d love to come visit you sometime once we’re all settled!”

“Of course. That sounds really nice. Just let me know when you’re thinking of coming.”

The conversation was brief, but it lifted Shuuichi’s spirits. When he hung up the phone, he still felt a content smile on his face.

“So, you have a girlfriend back home, eh?”

Kokichi was raising his eyebrows with a sly grin on his face.

“She’s my best friend. We’ve been close for a very long time.”

“Oh, so you’re _not_ into girls?”

“Wha? What are you talking about?”

“That was a lie! Shuuichi is so dull!”

Shuuichi’s contentment was diminishing the more Kokichi spoke. Soon after, they finished up their walk around campus and started heading back to the dorm.

“So when your girlfriend comes, is she gonna sleep in bed with you?”

Shuuichi felt his face heat up. He really hadn’t thought of that.

“Um, I guess I’ll let her sleep in my bed. I can sleep on the floor.”

“Wow, Shuuichi is such a gentleman! But no matter, I can stay at Rantarou’s and she can sleep in my bed. Can’t say I’ve ever had a girl in my bed before, either.”

Kokichi looked too amused by the whole situation, but having him stay somewhere else did sound ideal.

“We can talk about it when we know.”

“Ah, just don’t use any of my toys, now!”

 

* * *

 

The remainder of the day had been fairly slow, the two boys went out later on to get lunch from the dining hall again, and the two mostly spent the day chatting about classes in their dorm. Fortunately for Shuuichi, his mom seemed busy and did not text him all that much until before bed.

**Did u get everything for tomorrow?**

**Yeah.**

**Ok well hope u have a good day tomorrow! Love u, mom**

_Hah, how can she even say that?_

Shuuichi plugged his phone in and set the alarm for the next day. Shortly after, Kokichi walked back in with his hair down and his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

“Hey you might have to wake me up tomorrow. I sleep through my alarm a lot of the times.”

Shuuichi debated whether or not he really wanted to.

“Sure, just promise me you’ll actually wake up.”

Kokichi winked.

“I’m sure momma’s texts will be enough to wake both of us up.”

Shuuichi felt a pang of anger in his gut before he turned over to face away from Kokichi.

“Goodnight, Kokichi.”

“Night Shuuichi!”

It took Shuuichi a while to shut his brain down that night. He had checked the time on his phone and realized he’s been lying there for 3 hours. Shuuichi couldn’t help but feel…scared. He didn’t want to get struggle and flunk out of school, because that meant living back home with his parents for who knows how long. God, he couldn’t even bear to think of that.

But a sudden sound snapped Shuuichi out of his funk. He heard what sounded like whimpering and crying.

_Is that….Kokichi?_

Shuuichi turned his head back to try and peak at the other boy, but the room was too dark to really make anything out. All he could see was that Kokichi’s back was facing him.

_He’s probably just dreaming. Or having a nightmare._

With that, Shuuichi just turned back and tried counting sheep. Whether or not he could sleep, he would still have class in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a slow and short chapter. I really want to build it up gradually so that everything happens naturally. I hope to have things pick up within the next two chapters, so please bare with me! Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if there were any typos or errors I didn't fix, and I'll be happy to do so! Your comments and always welcomed c:


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of class, and Shuuichi's most daunting task is getting his roommate out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!! I'm so sorry this fic did not update yesterday. I ended up feeling very sick last night and wasn't able to work on it (my followers can attest to this lol) but I'm feeling a lot better today so I was able to finish! The schedule for updates might be changing as my Saturdays might be a bit busy, so I will try to make the updates either Friday or Monday evenings! If it ends up changing from that, I will be sure to let everyone know! Anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter! And thank you so much for the kind comments, I'm really glad there are people that enjoy reading this fic c: Even if it's not that popular, I will still continue writing it because I enjoy it. c:

The next morning came way too fast. Shuuichi’s alarm blared, startling both him and Kokichi awake. He heard a groggy mumble come from his roommate.

“Christ…”

Shuuichi tried to dismiss the alarm as soon as he could while trying to get his eyes to stay open and adjust.

“Come on, Kokichi, we have to get ready for class now.”

Kokichi let out a hoarse whine as he ruffled around the bed.

“Five more minutes. Please…”

“No, we have to get up now or we’re going to be late.”

“Shuuichi is such an authoritarian…”

Even in his barely conscious state, he still managed to sound like himself. Shuuichi walked over to the light switch and turned it on without warning. Kokichi groaned angrily while cursing the boy.

“Alright, alright!”

Shuuichi watched the pale sleepy boy sit up in his oversized white sleep shirt. It looked more like a dress on his small frame. Shuuichi had noticed something about the boy’s arms, and he realized that it was the first time he’d ever seen them fully exposed. Kokichi’s blinking eyes met with Shuuichi’s for a moment, and afterwards the smaller boy immediately crossed his arms tight against his chest like he’d done the night before.

“Come on, lets go get ready.”

Shuuichi wasn’t sure why he was being so authoritative to Kokichi; if he didn’t want to go to class, it really wasn’t his issue. But his roommate did ask Shuuichi to make sure he woke up, so he felt more than inclined to do so. After all, it was their first day of college.

 

* * *

 

The morning went fairly well, much to Shuuichi’s surprise. His mom had texted him a few times to make sure he was awake, but thankfully she got the idea that he’d be busy on his first day. In class, Kokichi barely spoke; his eyes were swollen from what could have been a lack of sleep. His hair was down, as pieces flipped upward and his purple highlights appeared more noticeable.

Shuuichi then remembered he had heard noises coming from Kokichi’s bed, and he really wondered if Kokichi had been crying. He knew the boy to fake cry to get his way, he mentioned and demonstrated that several times already, but those sounds seemed very authentic. After class was over, Shuuichi felt the need to gently question him about it.

“Kokichi, be honest, were you crying last night?”

“Eh? What do you mean by that?”

“I couldn’t sleep for quite a while. I heard you crying a little before I finally dozed off.”

Kokichi hesitated a moment before his lips curved into a big grin.

“People never know when my tears are a lie or not! But nah, I must have been dreaming or something.”

“It’s okay if you were crying. It won’t make you seem like any less of a person.”

Kokichi stopped walking and turned to Shuuichi with a stern look on his face.

“I said I wasn’t crying! I don’t just lay in bed feeling sorry for myself!”

He stood with his hands balled into fists, his swollen eyes tense with sudden anger.

“I-I’m sorry, Kokichi! I didn’t mean to pry.”

Kokichi just stood a moment, his violet eyes locked with Shuuichi’s before he let out a laugh.

“Nishi, that was just a lie! I could never be mad at my beloved Shuuichi!”

_Beloved? Okay, now he’s just trying to butter me up._

But just in case, Shuuichi just accepted it and decided not to push further. That was the first time in those few days that Shuuichi had seen his roommate get angry, and he wasn’t convinced that it was a lie, either. But then again, had it been the other way around, Shuuichi might have gotten mad at the other boy too. He was glad that Kokichi was quick to change the subject as they started walking again.

“So what do you have next?”

“Well, I have Biology but it’s not for another few hours. What about you?”

“I have a Political Science class and a Sociology class later, and after I’m gonna go hang out with Rantarou. You should come!”

The idea of hanging out with a guy Kokichi was more than likely in a sexual relationship with and being there to watch them make-out seemed hard to stomach. That, and Shuuichi had to admit he was a bit nervous veering off of campus with people he hardly knew.

“It’s okay, I’m just gonna look over some notes from today.”

“Eh? Studying already? But it’s the first day! Or is it because momma told you to?”

Shuuichi didn’t answer, and for the rest of their walk the two were silent. When Shuuichi made it to the student union building, they parted ways for the rest of the day.

“Have fun studying, Shuuich!!”

“Have fun at Rantarou’s.”

Shuuichi couldn’t deny that part of him did want to meet the guy he always heard about. If he spent that much time with Kokichi, he had to have been a pretty patient guy.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went smoothly, though Shuuichi was nervous about keeping up with some of his classes. He tried not to fixate on it too much, especially when his mom sent several texts asking about how his first day was. He was able to keep her at bay for a little while, as she seemed busy with something back at home. When Shuuichi finally got bored looking over the minimal notes he took that day, he decided to get on Skype. Almost instantly, he received a message from Kaede.

 

Kaede: Shuu!!

Shuuichi: Hi Kaede

Kaede: Howd your day go??

Kaede: : )

Shuuichi: It was okay, how was yours?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu is calling**

 

Shuuichi answered the Skype call to see Kaede dressed nicely in a white button up blouse and part of her blonde hair pulled up.

“You look very pretty, Kaede.”

“Aww, thanks, Shuu! You look very handsome yourself!”

Shuuichi caught a glimpse of himself in the smaller window of the web chat. He hated being able to see his own pale, drowsy face with greasy hair covered by his black cap.

 _God, I'm repulsive. Move the camera down. No, back up. I'm so disgusting I'm so fucking_ _disg-_

“Thanks. Say, my roommate said you could sleep in his bed when you come visit. He’ll probably be staying the night out.”

“Oh? He sounds like a pretty nice guy!”

“He’s alright.”

Shuuichi figured he wouldn’t badmouth his roommate after offering something nice like that. After all, he could tolerate him well enough.

On the topic of roommates, Kaede’s seemed a bit calmer and more reserved, which sounded more than ideal to Shuuichi.

“Her name is Kirumi. She keeps our dorm very clean. She hasn’t opened up to me a lot yet, bit I’m sure she will soon enough!”

That statement alone reminded Shuuichi that he had only just met Kokichi a few days ago, yet he felt like he had known him for months.

For several hours, Shuuichi chatted with Kaede until she saw the boy yawn. Shuuichi had not noticed how long they’d been talking, for every time he looked at his phone he was only responding to messages from his mother. She must have no longer been busy...The two said their goodbyes and promised to talk again soon.

Shuuichi was more than happy Kokichi wasn’t there to tease him for talking to his “girlfriend.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Shuuichi awoke to the empty bedroom and was glad he didn’t have to worry about waking anyone else up. Then again, their schedules were very different that day, anyway. He had hoped he would have woken up rested without his roommate, but he felt off. His stomach felt unsettled and his body ached a bit. Shuuichi tried to ignore the feeling as he tossed on a black t-shirt and sweatpants with his hat after taking a shower before making his way to class.

He had Astronomy that day, and he had nothing but relief that he could go without having talk to someone all the way there. When he got to the large room, Shuuichi made his way up to the rows near the back of the room and only sat two chairs in. He hated having to climb over people in case he needed to step out. Surprisingly enough, the room started to fill up a bit, and right before class started, a boy with a maroon jacket sat in one of the open chairs next to him.

The other boy looked a little…older. He was taller, in-shape, and had a goatee the same maroon color as his hair and jacket. It only took a moment to smell the scent of cheap cigarettes on his clothes, which explained why he had a bit of a nasty cough every now and again. They weren’t allowed to use laptops in that class, so everyone just had notebooks. The other boy's stood out, as it had galaxy art on the cover.

Shuuichi didn’t know why the boy stuck out to him so much. He tried to stop analyzing everything he did, but he just had a confident aura around him that was interesting to someone as shy as Shuuichi. The rest of the class was fairly dull, anyway, as the professor mostly went over the syllabus for the rest of the semester.

When class was over, Shuuichi only had one other class before he was done for the day. His aches had gotten a bit worse and the thought of eating lunch was nauseating. He decided it would be best to skip in case he grew too ill to attend his next class, as missing the first class of the semester would be a lousy way to start. Besides, it was his Language class, so attending that one was more important than any of the electives. 

When he caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the windows on the way to class, he looked worse than he had that morning. His face was paler than normal, and stands of his hair had stuck to the side of his face. Shuuichi wasn't sure if he'd been sweating from walking on campus, or if he had been growing a fever as well. He was just glad he hadn't look like _that_  on Skype the night before.

 

* * *

 

When Shuuichi finally made it back to the room that afternoon, he did not see Kokichi, but the door was propped open so he figured he had to be in the bathroom or nearby. Shuuichi was feeling worse than ever, so he decided to just plop down on his bed. As he turned his head to Kokichi’s side of the room, he noticed something on the wall against Ouma’s bed that divided part of the room.

It was a poster of what looked to be a boy around their age. He had ruffled green hair with stands near his eyes, piercing green eyes with long, plentiful eyelashes, and he wore a button up shirt under a brown vest with a brown jacket, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The boy also wore brown pants, and his thumb was wrapped around the waistline, tugging it down to make his slight v-line more noticeable. Shuuichi also noticed several piercings on his exposed ear.

Shuuichi couldn’t control the feelings he had when he observed the poster. He found himself staring at the exposed skin by his waistline, and with that he felt suddenly aroused. It wasn’t the first time Shuuichi found himself getting hot and bothered over a male, but he usually wrote it off as something that only interested him when he was horny. After all, it's not like he had the time to jack-off, especially with an unpredictable roommate like Kokichi.

“Oh, you like it?”

Shuuichi nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Kokichi’s voice so suddenly.

“I-I was just…who is that anyway?”

“Nishi, were you too busy drooling to notice the name behind him?”

Shuuichi looked in the white background of the poster and noticed very pale green text spelling the name “Rantarou Amami” in the background.

“So that’s your boyfriend?”

Shuuichi realized that was the first time he ever acknowledged that Rantarou was Kokichi’s boyfriend. He couldn’t help but feel a sting of jealousy as the word slipped his mouth.

“You could say that! Isn’t he really hot?”

_Yes._

“He looks nice. I can see why he’s a model.”

“Oh? I knew Shuuichi was into boys!”

“Why do you keep saying that?!”

But Kokichi just giggled and went to his closet. He removed the blue hoodie he was wearing and reached for a light purple sweater. Once he slipped it on, he slipped into slim-fitting, white capris and short wedged-white and cork shoes that buckled at the ankles. Shuuichi had tried not to notice the lacy undies Kokichi had on already. After, he shut the closet door to see his reflection before reaching back inside for a pink choker.

_So that explains why he has a mirror like that._

“How do I look?” Kokichi asked with a beaming smile.

“You look very nice, Kokichi.”

Kokichi looked paralyzed for a moment, as if he expected Shuuichi to say something else.

“You really think so?”

“Sure. I think purple is a good color on you.”

Shuuichi didn’t really know what else to say. Sure, his mother would have had a stroke, as she never deviated from the “societal norms” due to her "traditional values" and made sure Shuuichi wouldn’t either.

Kokichi’s face was unreadable for a moment, and afterwards he muttered a really soft “thanks” before he under his bed to retrieve a few things.

Shuuichi felt a intense wave of nausea, and before he could really think, he sat up and vomited all over Kokichi’s purple rug. He hadn’t realized his stomach was upset until the split second before he was sick, but he surely got Kokichi’s attention.

“Shuuichi? Hey, Shuuichi! Are you okay?”

Kokichi’s voice sounded muddled in Shuuichi’s mind. He tried reaching around for a garbage can in the room, as more vomit threatened to pour from his mouth.

After a few more heaves, Shuuichi noticed that Kokichi had been sitting on his knees on top of the pile of vomit, and had a hand over Shuuichi’s as he gripped the trash can. Kokichi’s other hand was stroking the top of Shuuichi’s head.

“Hey, it’s alright. Breathe. You’ll be okay.”

Shuuichi’s body was visibly shaking; he was so cold suddenly. Kokichi went to get Shuuichi a glass of water, and on his way back, Shuuichi’s tear filled eyes caught a glimpse of his roommate’s white pants.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your clothes.”

Kokichi hardly seemed to even look down at his knees.

“They’re just clothes, Shuuichi. It’ll come out.”

Shuuichi suddenly felt a pair of light arms attempt to pull him up to the bed. He was hardly successful, but Shuuichi helped him out a bit. Kokichi made Shuuichi lay sideways on the bed, before he pulled up the blankets and added his own purple blanket. Once he was on the bed, Kokichi placed the glass of water on the nightstand and picked up Shuuichi’s phone.

“H-hey! What are you…”

His weak voice trailed off, but Kokichi had a prompt response.

“Your mom sent you three texts. I’m telling her you’re working in the library so she won’t bother you for a while.”

Shuuichi was in such a dream-like state, worn out from the heavy heaving. Reality was becoming harder to grasp the more he blinked his heavy eyes. The last thing he could make out was Kokichi changing into shorts and carrying his pants and rug out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading!! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and contained a lot of boring summary. I admit I was in a bit of a hurry to get this one posted due to it being late. I'm also still trying to establish the story and characters, but from this chapter on, things will be picking up memento.


	4. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuichi is stuck inside with the flu with Kokichi's poster as the only thing to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry this chapter is so late! I know I said I was going to try to have a consistent, weekly schedule for this fic, but my weekends got busy and I wasn't able to! I know this update is a bit short, but I was so behind and I didn't want people to think I abandoned this fic. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! Good or bad, I'd like to know so I can improve c:

Shuuichi woke up several hours later that evening, the sun not yet set. When he blinked back heavy lids as he tried to regain his sight, he expected to see the room devoid of his roommate. After all, he did have plans with Rantarou that evening. But much to Shuuichi’s surprise, he spotted Kokichi sitting on his bed, still in his light purple sweater, but instead of shorts he was wearing yellow and red striped boxers. The lacy underwear must have been reserved for Rantarou, Shuuichi figured.

Kokichi appeared to be reading a book, and judging by the steam emitting from his mug and the feint sweet smell, he must have also just prepared himself some tea.

As Shuuichi rustled around in bed a little, Kokichi’s attention immediately turned to him.

“Ah, Shuuichi is finally awake!”

Shuuichi struggled to speak, as his throat was sore from vomiting and whatever illness he had. His nose felt a bit congested as well, which was part of the reason he woke up when he did.

“What time is it?”

His voice was barely audible and hoarse, but Kokichi seemed to be able to understand him just fine.

“It’s only five thirty. You’ve only been asleep for a few hours.”

Shuuichi remembered what happened the last time Kokichi told him the time when he had fallen asleep, so he found himself peeking out the window to be sure.

“Hey, where’s my phone?”

Shuuichi felt a bit of a panic build up in his chest; falling asleep during the day proved to have been bad before, and the last thing he needed was his mom showing up to see he puked everywhere.

But nothing built up panic more than noticing Kokichi had the phone in his lap.

“What are you doing with that?!”

“I was just texting your mom since she seemed to be in a chatty mood all of a sudden.”

“You _what_!?”

Shuuichi sat up, feeling the weight of his exhausted body fight against him.

“Shuuichi, relax! I only told her you were getting some dinner and coming back! I think she can handle that. Besides, I looked at some of your responses so I could match them.”

“So you _read_ all my texts, too? How much did you read!?”

Shuuichi felt hotter than the fever. God only knew what things Kokichi saw on that phone, and if she had made any snarky remarks about his roommate or anything else, he would surely have to just live in a box outside.

“I didn’t read that much. But she thinks I’m you and that’s all that matters. It’s kinda fun to be someone else.”

Kokichi got up from the bed and placed the phone next to Shuuichi. He immediately grabbed it and looked through the conversation, but luckily enough there wasn’t much but general talk and annoying questions from his mother. Still, he couldn’t help but think of the possibilities of Kokichi looking through some of the older messages.

“It’s okay to lie to her, you know. You don’t owe her any explanations. You’re on your own now, whether you’re paying tuition or not.”

But Shuuichi remembered what would happen to him when he lied, and thinking about the consequences even as an adult was terrifying. He remembered the nights in his bed, being asleep when suddenly a flashlight shone brightly on his face in the middle of the night, and his mom would be so angry, she’d interrogate him for hours over something she thought to be a lie, even if it were the truth. If his answer didn’t make sense, she’d hit him, _even though it was the truth please believe me I’m telling you the truth I’m scared I’mscaredI’mscaredI’mscaredI’mscare-_

His thoughts stopped as Kokichi suddenly brought the back of his hand to feel Shuuichi’s forehead. It felt so cold, but Kokichi winced as he brought it back.

“It’s hot! I could fry eggs on your forehead!”

Kokichi giggled a bit at his own comment, but seeing his roommate act so calm and refined was strange. Shuuichi had expected him to be mad about the puke stained rug, to be mad that his clothes got ruined, to scream at Shuuichi like his mom would when he’d do anything wrong. He imagined Kokichi would have said something like _Eww, Shuuichi is so gross and pitiful! He made a mess all over my rug!_

“I’m so sorry about the rug. And your pants.”

“I told you, it’s not a big deal. People get sick. It happens. I’m used to it.”

“You’re used to it? Are you sick a lot?”

“Not me, personally! Just, er, never mind. Judging by your symptoms, I’d say you probably have the flu.”

The flu. Go figure Shuuichi would catch something like that his first week at school.

“By the way, Rantarou came by earlier.”

And with that comment, Shuuichi’s cheeks heated even more. The thought of someone like Rantarou seeing him all sickly and sweaty in bed pathetically sniffling for air must have been a huge turn off.

“Nishi, don’t worry, I met him in the lobby. He didn’t come up here. You don’t have to turn so red, tomato boy.”

 _Well, at least he didn’t say mama’s boy_.

“What did he want?”

“I asked him to get some tissues and medicine. Can’t have you ruining any more things in the room now, can we?”

Before Shuuichi could even comment, Kokichi immediately threw his hands up.

“It’s a lie! It’s a lie! Sheesh, have a sense of humor.”

“Rantarou wasn’t mad?”

“Eh? Why would he be? It’s not like I’m going out with someone else behind his back. Besides, I think it’d take a lot to piss him off.”

Shuuichi didn’t want to pry further, but he was just glad that his being sick hadn’t caused any drama for the time being. Kokichi had eventually warmed up some soup for them to eat in the room, which Shuuichi was thankfully able to keep down. Afterwards, he took some medicine and tended to a few texts from mom before he let himself drift back to sleep.

* * *

 

The rest of the week had been fairly slow. Shuuichi had to stay in bed the next day, but thankfully Kokichi did offer to copy his notes from calculus. Shuuichi had emailed his other professors that he wasn’t able to attend, but they seemed to be fair enough about his illness. He hadn’t told his mom that he was sick, so thankfully she didn’t text him too much during class times. In fact, all Shuuichi really had to do all day was stare at that damn poster. He tried to avoid it; after all, it was rude to stare at a picture of someone else’s boyfriend, right? But then again, Kokichi _did_  hang it up right in plain view. And not to mention, the sight of the tall, green-haired boy really stirred Shuuichi’s cock up.

Shuuichi sat himself up on the bed, he’d been laying in it all day and it actually felt nice to stretch a bit. Kokichi had class for a while, so there was no chance of him walking in. Slowly, Shuuichi let his hand slip beneath his underwear before he began stroking his hardening cock. Even if it was just his hand, the sudden contact felt _really_  good. He didn’t get to masturbate at home all that much with how he always had to keep his door open.

Shuuichi’s eyes immediately darted around the model’s body, his exposed hip to be exact. What a tease, he thought, to show such a minimal amount of skin. God, he would have been horrifically embarrassed at having such a thought had he not been so outrageously horny.

“Mmm, _Rantarou_.”

A shiver went down his spine as he said the other boy’s name. The thrill of it was so enthralling, he never wanted to the pleasure to stop. Besides, after getting off to the poster, he figured he’d stop fixating on the green-haired boy all together. It was just something he needed to get out of his system, he thought.

Shuuichi began pumping his cock at a rapid pace. Despite the throbbing headache and other body aches he still had, he found himself too desperate to really care. He stood up and walked towards Kokichi’s bed before climbing on top and standing level with the boy in the poster. Shuuichi brought his free hand up to touch the boy’s face.

“Y-you’re so hot, Rantarou. Mm, f-fuck me," Shuuichi's voice was so soft and strained.

Dizzy with desire, Shuuichi bent his head down to see just how fast he was pumping his own cock. He was so close to coming, and all it took was one more look at Rantarou's body before he cried out the boy’s name. Shuuichi tried to use his free hand to keep cum from dripping on his roommate’s bed as he reached for a few tissues he had from being sick. After climbing down off of Kokichi's bed, he was a little embarrassed to look back at the poster. Shuuichi decided it was a good time to bathe and put on some different clothes to clear his mind.

After cleaning up, Shuuichi walked back in his room with a startled jump as he noticed Kokichi had gotten back at some point. Kokichi had tossed a notebook on Shuuichi’s bed upon his return.

“Those are all the calculus notes! It’s mostly been just review so you’re not missing all that much.”

Shuuichi sat himself down on his bed as he picked up the notebook.

“Hey, what’s this on my poster?”

Shuuichi’s head shot up at the comment.

“W-what do you mean?”

Kokichi was silent for a moment before his head slowly turned back to Shuuichi with the most sinister looking grin he’d ever seen.

“Was Shuuichi jacking off to _my_ boyfriend?”

Shuuichi felt his cheeks immediately flare. Had he shot something on the poster that he didn’t notice? God, how was he going to get himself out of _that_ one? Vomit was one thing, but _that_!?

“I-I’m sorry, I..I didn’t-”

“Nishi, it’s okay! Why else would I put up a poster like that if I didn’t want people to admire what’s mine?”

The way Kokichi spoke of him like he was his object angered him some, but he didn’t feel like he had any right to really speak up at that point.

“I just…I needed to just…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, I get it! You’re hot for Rantarou! Who isn’t?”

“I’m not…I don’t actually like-”

 "You don't like what?" Kokichi's tone was taking an unnerving turn. Shuuichi was almost scared to continue, but he felt the panic in his chest build.

"You know..."

There was an eerie pause before Kokichi spoke again.

“Is it because of _her_?”

“What?”

“Is it because of _her_  you’re holding back?”

Kokichi motioned his hand towards Shuuichi's phone before he turned his back to him.

“Holding back what?”

“Goddamn it, you like boys, Shuuichi! Stop acting like you don’t and stop acting like it’s a bad thing to do so!”

“I didn’t! I don…”

Shuuichi felt his chest tighten more. He hadn’t been on his own long enough to find out who he really was yet. Hell, he’d only been living away from home for about a week! Why was his roommate, someone he just met, pushing him passed his boundaries?

“I know you’re scared. You’re scared to accept parts of yourself that you keep repressed because years of abuse will do that to you. Your abuser tells you to live how _they_ want you to, and if you question it, they punish you. They condition you not to go against what they say, to the point where when you’re on your own, you still feel obligated to listen to them. Their voice follows you. Don’t let it stop you from living your own life.”

Kokichi had been saying it with his back still to Shuuichi; his hands had balled into fist as if he was ready to punch the wall.

“Why do you care so much?” Shuuichi’s voice barely came out, but Kokichi appeared to have heard him.

“A lot of old friends of mine came from abusive backgrounds.”

The calmer nature of Kokichi’s voice was unsettling compared to how it had sounded previously. The day had started too heavy for Shuuichi, and he let his body collapse back onto his pillow as his head continued to throb.

“Well I’m sorry your friends had to deal with that. I think using the term ‘abusive’ for me is a little extreme, though. I mean, I was at least provided for, always had food on the table, and I never got bruises when she’d-”

“Providing for you is something she’s expected to do as a parent! She shouldn’t be given credit for that!”

Shuuichi brought his hands up to his head, he was in too much pain and the panic building in him was too much. Kokichi was unhappy with him and he just wanted the conversation to end. Luckily, he seemed to take the hint, and he tossed a few things in his bag before heading back out for class. As Shuuichi lay back down to rest, he couldn’t help but squint at the poster.

_This is all your fault._

* * *

The weekend was fairly dull as Shuuichi didn’t want to push himself too much. His fever went down, and he was thankful he hadn’t had to go to the health center to get looked at further. His mom had been more persistent about talking, though, as she knew he was free for the weekend. She’d called him Sunday afternoon while he had gone out to grab some food with Kokichi. His roommate hadn’t brought up anything about their conversation regarding his personal life since then, so the fact that his mom had to call while he was with Kokichi worried him.

The longer she kept him on the phone, the more exasperated Shuuichi heard his voice get. She kept asking when he’d be home next, does he miss being home, does he miss his great mother who does everything for him…He just wanted to do whatever he could to make the tedious quiz show end. Shuuichi would get embarrassed if many people heard him on the phone with her; any other person with normal parents would have said he was being rude and mistreating her, but they just didn’t understand.

And when he turned around to see who Kokichi had been talking to all of a sudden, Shuuichi felt himself nearly drop his phone.

“Oh, Shuuichi’s finally off the phone!”

Kokichi was speaking, undoubtedly trying to introduce the two of them, but his voice was muffled under Shuuichi's star-struck gaze. His eyes were planted on the sparking pair that stared back in front of him, and for a moment he thought he’d stopped breathing.

“Ah, it's nice to meet you, Shuuichi. I’m Rantarou Amami.”


End file.
